Boundaries Overcome
by Lover of Deidara
Summary: A series of connected drabbles regarding the FE4 (some FE5) spotpass/DLC characters from Awakening reuniting as Einherjar. Parents/Couples already set. There will be mention of characters who were not included in the Spotpass, though they will not be present. World is listed as Jugdral for searches as this will have nothing to do with FE13 itself's setting or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Cards? Summons? It was beyond the understanding of those from Jugdral, and it hadn't quite sank in yet that each of them were, by this time, long deceased. The feelings from those thoughts were a mix of odd and sad, and they didn't wish to think about it. It was painful to think of. However, while reunited with many familiar faces, many were also missing... Did they not have these "cards" that the apparent leader of some new army had spoken of? But some of them were here, young and powerful, as if they had never died. All wounds and proof of death gone.

"So these cards possess our souls... yet some of us are not present." Though his head was detached during the Agustrian war, Eltshan was fine. He stood here, slowly beginning to understand this situation with his two closest companions. But they didn't need to understand why they were here, did they? It mattered only that they _were_ all here, and though there were many things they had to do, and many people they had to see... there were other things they should have been focusing on. More important things.

Head shaking just slightly, Eltshan rid the thoughts of questions from his mind. Unimportant. He could worry later about such things. "No, that doesn't matter. I am here in front of you, and though it seems our souls are here despite the verbal confirmation of others that we have all once died... you, as well, are here with me. Sigurd... Cuan... I don't believe I can apologize enough to you both for the last time I saw you." On the battlefield. Against them. It was unfair, and the last thing he could remember in his life before behind here was believing Lachesis' words. It had gotten him killed, certainly... but in the end, it was the only thing he could do to apologize for his horrible actions.

"I didn't expect to ever meet you again." The look on Sigurd's face was one of sorrow, but he was content. It barely showed, but he knew his friends better than to believe they would not see that shred of happiness trying to get through. After all he had lost before his own life had ended, it had been such a struggle to hold on. To keep believing without faltering. If they were all here again, he would recover.

"I suppose if this were a dream, it wouldn't be one we'd wish to wake from." Cuan smiled now, only lightly, but he wished nothing more than to remove the tense and upsetting atmosphere. "It seems we _have_ woken somehow though, so... let's not think about that past. There are better things to remember. Standing here with you both again was something we were all forced to give up, but we're here now. I'd like nothing more for the smiles on our faces to return. After this, we can return to our families and old comrades, as well..."

That was right. There were others here that they all recalled well. Those words made Sigurd remember that he would most definitely have to seek those people out. Ethlin... Was she here? If so, he would have to bring Cuan along. The feeling was one of bliss to know he could see everyone again. Strange... When he had died, many of his friends were there with him; yet somehow, it felt like so long since he had seen them. Perhaps because it _was_ a very long time; a very, very long time since they had lived.

"Ah, right. Our children have also had their time... Came and went, and we weren't even there..." Eltshan mused, hand resting against his chin thoughtfully. More pain from the realization, but at least some of them were also here. If he could meet Aless, there was a lot to be said. "I'm sure there's a good handful of them here as there are people we know."

"I'd like to find out how things were handled after our war..." Sigurd nodded at his words, more relief flooding in that he was truly talking to the Eltshan he knew. "But first, _we_ have catching up to do."

"Over wine?" Cuan smiled truly now, finally a laugh received from the others.

"Over wine, of course." Sigurd answered, the laugh clear now in his voice. "We got lucky... To think all three of us would be here. It would be selfish to ask for more than we've gotten, wouldn't it... Once we've had some time together, we should head out, the three of us... and find the others who are here. I admit it will be a bit lonely with some of us missing, but to see you both again after the terrible news of you two... Despite all I went through, I feel blessed to have you back with me."

"Agreed. " A nod from Cuan. "I have Fin to apologize to as well if I can find him. It seems there's a lot to be done already, isn't there? I'm not sure why... but it's a bit exciting, no? To see everyone again... as if it's been hundreds of years."

His companions seemed a bit surprised now, but they also slowly nodded. It was Eltshan's turn to speak at that. "That's how I feel as well... You, Sigurd?"

"Truly. I had thought it would make sense with you two, but even, say, Levin... He was there when I too lost my life, yet it somehow feels as though I haven't seen him in centuries. It's an odd feeling, but I'm looking forward to meeting with as many of my friends as I can. But geez... This is a bit heavy talk here. The wine! Let's head to find some. Small talk over some wine will do us all good."

"You're right... I'm glad to you two have back." Eltshan's words were met with humored smiles, a bit to his confusion until the two spoke simultaneously.

" _We're_ glad to have _you_ back."


	2. Chapter 2

That hair... Those symbols on that outfit...

" _Father_..."

The word came out so easily, but not as easily as those _memories_. What right did he have to be here? After all that damage, was he truly being given a second chance? The two of them were here, now, a definite chance to try to fix relations with those they knew... and to think, they would meet each other first.

Alvis turned instantly upon hearing that soft spoken word; a male voice calling out to him. Only two people with a male voice could say such a word to him and mean it, but he knew that voice right away. At first, the man was wary, eyes spotting his second son and second child. He _was_ wary... but one good look at the boy's face and he could tell quickly that the person before him was _his son_. Those eyes, and that face... Even if there were only a shred of Loptous within him, that child was most certainly Yurius himself.

"Yurius..." His feet moved him to the younger redhead, any fear of him wiped away. "Don't worry. I can see you're not influenced by Loptous right now, and hopefully anymore..." Without guarantee of course, as it was still possible. Perhaps this magic, whatever it was that had brought them here, had lessened the dark god's power. For the time being at least, Yurius retained control of himself.

A nod, but the expression remained. "Yet... I can tell from the moment you first noticed me that you also remember everything. I remember it all... Everything after I took that tome into my hands when Manfloy gave it to me. For what reason, then, am I here right now? After all that..."

But Alvis could ask the same. After all that, indeed... "Yurius... There are a lot of things that were beyond the control of you or I. First, we must find the people who were involved in what we caused all those years ago. This magic that has brought us here has been used a couple thousand years after we existed, so I've learned. It didn't seem to make sense at first, but we've been summoned by the people of this time. For what, I don't know... and why us, I don't know. But we are here, and if I'm not mistaken, you want to meet with them, don't you? Your brothers, your sister... and also your mother and Sigurd."

"You know because you feel it as well. Father, it seems that... Manfloy isn't here. In that case, doesn't that mean there's nothing stopping us? We don't have to play his games anymore. Cyas, too, has no reason not to see us anymore. He can return now."

It was Alvis' turn to nod, and he had been about to speak, but his attention was caught by movement to his right. First, his eyes located the figure, then his body followed to turn to the boy who was carefully approaching. That hair... undoubtedly belonged to one of the Freege royals.

"You... You're my uncle, aren't you? Emperor Alvis... The duke of Velthomer just before me."

Duke of Velthomer... This boy was? A Freege noble who led Velthomer during his time, and as Alvis recalled the last time he'd seen his brother, Azel had been with Reptor's daughter... Then... "You... You are Azel's child?"

"That's right. So... Prince Yurius is my cousin. I'd wanted to meet you two, but with everything going on, I just couldn't. I'm Arthur. I've looked everywhere, but... my father, mother and sister... don't seem to be here."

There was no waiting now. Alvis had gone right for the boy, arms quickly wrapped around his smaller body. So there was something left of Azel, here in this time... He had even become the Duke of Velthomer... It made sense. Cyas would have taken over, but after running away believing he no longer belonged, and with Yurius having been in line to take Grandbell's throne, it would fall to Victor's next child, who was dead or missing... which led then to the next child's kid. With Yuria being a descendant of Heim, she too must have remained in Grandbell.

"Arthur... Words won't ever make up the loss your father, no matter what I tell you. Still, some selfish side of me wishes for my dear brother's child to have forgiveness. Is that possible, might I ask...?" At least from Arthur. It didn't matter if there was no forgiveness among the others. He long knew Diadora had forgiven him, as they had remained together up until her death. Yuria had also loved her father until the end... If he had his family, that would be enough.

"I'll tell you right now... whether you have my forgiveness or not, you would still have my father's. He used to talk about you all the time, and I came to believe the man he knew was not the man the rumors knew. My father admitted many things, but in the end... you were always his brother, and he loved you. That's why I forgive you, Emperor Alvis... Because to me, you're not just the Emperor of Grandbell. You're family. Yurius, too..."

His head lifted, eyes landing on his cousin. Yurius understood, bringing himself to the two as Alvis let his hold on Arthur go. "I never had the chance the properly meet you, Arthur. I remember seeing you in Barhara during the last fight that ended my life... but I paid you no mind. It didn't even occur to me that you may have been my blood relative despite your high level of fire magic. Moreover, I didn't care. If you still have it in you to call me family, and if my father also feels that way... I'd like to travel with you in search of the others. For now... this is all I can do."

"There are people I'd like to find as well, but just like I told uncle, you're also family. That's always been the most important thing to me, and the people I'd always wanted to find. That was how my journey first started out when I got involved in that war. We'll go together, the three of us, okay?"

He didn't say it, but those words were the most dear things Yurius was sure he had ever heard. He was someone's _family_.


	3. Chapter 3

During their travels, Jamka could be sure of at least one thing. The person he was travelling with was most certainly Brigid. "Eyvel", she called herself, but he could not so easily forget the face of a woman who was the twin sister to his wife. She wielded a sword now, and while curiosity followed him as he wondered why she decided on such a weapon to fight with after her memories left her, he had done his best not to bother her about her past. He could see it though; that she had long taken an interest in the weapon he used.

"Bri-... Ah... Eyvel... I know you aren't quite sure of your past, but I keep noticing you watching me specifically during battles. More correctly, your eyes are focused on my bow. I'd like to ask... Is seeing a bow triggering something in your memory?" They were only walking now, the battles well out of the way. Hopefully bandits would have learned their lesson by now.

Eyvel's eyes moved very briefly to Jamka, quickly returning to the road in front of them. "I suppose there's _something_. Truthfully, I've always had interest in that kind of weapon, but when I see it in your hands... something feels familiar." As if Fin's words that time had been right. Back then, she had denied it... but the more she traveled with Jamka now, the more it seemed to fit. The more... _sense_ it made.

"As I've told you, you had a twin sister who during my lifetime who was my wife. I believe... your closeness to her, as well as your blood, is why you have some kind of instinct of safety near someone who was very close to her. But... it's not just me, your blood, or you sister. When you see me fight... don't you remember something else about yourself as well? Your own life?"

That was true. He was perceptive, and trying to deny his words would likely only exasperate him. What he wanted was to help her, and there was no reason to form a wall between the only person around her at this time. She did want to find Mareeta, and she had hopes there were others she knew around here, but for now... it would do no good not to tell this man the truth.

"It's true that it's not simply intuition. There are parts of me I feel like I begin to remember... but as far as that goes, there isn't much I can speak of. Only various blurs..."

Jamka didn't find it surprising though. There were a lot of other things she must have been missing. Even her life as a pirate seemed long gone in her mind, and her personality change due to the memory loss had been almost unnerving. It was like speaking to a different woman entirely who only wore Brigid's face. Even the clothes she wore now and the weapon she held would say otherwise that was still the same Jungby twin she used to be.

Maybe it was good it was only the two of them for now. The others would have been so sad... and that was not something the Verdane prince wanted to see. "There are times you've looked forlorn, and even sad when I'm fighting beside you. Eyvel... you're remembering, aren't you? The face of the man you loved..."

The sword at her side was gripped by the hilt now. That, of all things, was the last thing she could speak against. After all, the man's face seemed to even appear in her dreams occasionally now. The more she saw Jamka draw his bow, the more she remembered another man drawing his own, at her side. The life she had lost and that had vanished from her mind... How could she possibly get it back? It was something that should have been in the past to her, but supposedly reuniting with someone from that past almost made her wish to remember.

A smile from Jamka now, though one with a light bitterness. "I don't know how you lost your memory... but please don't say you don't have any desire to recall your past. Those two would be so sad to hear such a thing. For myself, as well... it's a bit painful."

"I believed... that the present was more worth worrying about than the past I couldn't remember no matter what I did. Now, I can say... is different. There's some way to get back that past back through people I know. I wrote it off when Fin tried to tell me I was a noble of Jungby... but like you say, there is a part of my memory that has been forcing itself into my mind lately. A man on a horse with a bow, with long green hair... It's tied in a ponytail in these visions I get. The more it happens, the less I can say it's only a coincidence."

This woman had a future though. It confused Jamka, and while she didn't seem to mind, it was impossible to doubt that Brigid had survived that final battle in Barhara. This was her, though older than he remembered. His own life had been cut short, and he remembered this well. The fact that he was here at all, they had deduced, was due to some kind of otherworldly magic. Later on, they had come across the man who claimed to have brought them into this world. They were here from a certain point in their lives, which meant the point in which Brigid had been brought here was prior to the recovery of her memories. She couldn't possibly remember a future she had not yet lived, and would once again have to regain her memories.

This also meant the woman had already lived her full life out, but wasn't brought here as she was when she had died as Jamka was. If she had found her children and regained her true self during her lifetime that took place after the time in which she was summoned, that meant... here, she wasn't aware of that future. Tough that may have already happened in history, for her, it hadn't occurred yet. It was difficult to try to comprehend all of this, and the two of them had given up trying to understand it until there were others they could discuss it with. If that old man had been right, some of the people they knew would be around, and they would eventually come across them.

"These visions... I can tell you they're right. I remember him well." It wasn't odd that one from the Jungby nobility and one of Ulir lineage would marry an archer. She may have forgotten her time in Sigurd's army, but that one part of her must have been able to remind her, even if for now, it was hazy.

 _"But you are the only one I've ever loved."_

 _"Don't ever leave me."_

Hazy... But those words...

"Thank you. That means... these words I hear in my dreams are true. Someday... I am sure I really will be able to remember him, and everything."


End file.
